


House Hunters: London

by queenssmoaks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an interview in which Ashton said that he would probably get a house with Cal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunters: London

“We are not getting a hot tub.”

This was the third place that Ashton and Calum had looked at that day. They had finally saved up enough money to buy a house together and they were looking all the options within their price range, some of which were swanky and others which were minimal. Ashton would rather opt for a more traditional style, while Calum was still about the ‘man cave’ ideal.  
Which was why he wanted a hot tub.

“Come on, Ash, please? I promise I’ll keep it clean and everything, you won’t have to do a thing.” Calum pleaded.

“You sound like you’re asking me to get a puppy, not a hot tub.” Ashton laughed, walking through the living room and out onto the deck, where said hot tub was. In London, there really weren’t as many homes in their price point as they had hoped, but this was a lucky pick by the realtor. It had the white walls and hardwood floors that Ashton wanted but it also had a furnished basement for Calum, where the band could come over and hang out on Whiskey Wednesday.

“Can we get a puppy, too?” Cal asked, his big brown eyes nearly punching Ashton right in the chest as he looked down at him. 

“Jesus, Cal, how about the house first?” Ashton shook his head as he wrinkled his nose, something he did when he was either frustrated or in firm determination. He knew Calum would be a great roommate and he would probably do what he said he would, but Ash felt like this was such a big step for them. Though, being twenty one, he felt like it was time to take that step and get his own place—their own place.

“Alright, alright. How about this one, then? It’s the best one we’ve seen since we got here and it’s well within budget.” Calum talking about budgets was a little funny to Ash: sure, they all had to grow up faster than other teenagers, but Cal had always been the jokester, along with Michael. It made being in the band fun and the stresses of growing up not so bad. They had each other and they certainly always would. Luke and Mikey had already decided that they would move in together, too, already having had decided on a place in the same general area. No matter how separate their lives were, they always needed each other. 

“I dunno…” Ash said, coming back in from the porch and finding Cal right behind him, following him like a puppy. He couldn’t put his finger on why he was so indecisive about this place. The location and price were nearly perfect, but he was apprehensive. He needed some convincing.

“Come on.” Cal said, grabbing his hand and tugging him through the parts of the house that they had already seen, to the door that led to the basement. Pulling him down the stairs carefully enough so they wouldn’t trip and faceplant, he switched the light on and the room came to life with the light. It was a perfect space, really, and Cal could see the boys hanging out like old times, when they first came to London. That house was the one that started it all and it reminded him so much of it. They stepped off of the stairs and came to a stop in the middle of the room, Calum taking both of Ashton’s hands in his own.

“You’re scared, I get it. It’s scary, but haven’t the past two years been scary, too? And look how great you’ve handled them. Look how great you’ve handled us.” Calum told Ashton, who was trying his best to keep his gaze locked with the younger. He didn’t normally need coaching like this, but sometimes even though Ashton was the older one, he did. Cal squeezed his hands in his own and the look on his face was so genuine, Ash couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to get all sappy on me.” He told Cal, knowing that he really did probably need a little convincing. Swallowing the lump in his throat he didn’t even know was there, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Calum’s lips, his grip sliding out from his and his hands coming to wrap around his waist, pulling him close. Calum smiled against Ashton’s lips, his hands pressing flat against the older’s chest. Even though his shirt was on, he could still feel how defined Ash was and it caused him to elicit a small groan from low in his throat. Ash pulled away and raised a brow, a small smirk on his lips.

 

“That good, huh?” He said quickly, before leaning forward to press another quick peck on his lips.

“It’s not my fault…” Calum whined, his grip tightening on Ashton’s shirt, pulling him closer against him. “Just imagine this place finally being ours.” He said softly, his eyebrow raising as he grinned. “And this could be more than a man cave, you know.” He winked.

“Are you really going to try to convince me with promises like that?” Ashton said, the smirk still upon his lips, leaning in towards Cal’s. “Because you know how I feel about following through with promises.” He was pretty much whispering against the younger’s lips now and Calum had trouble keeping his eyes open to look at Ash, shivering from his words.  
He did know. And he really wanted to keep this promise.

“I’ll carry through.” He whispered before he pressed his lips back against Ashton’s, the older immediately reacting by turning the two of them around so that Calum’s back was to the wall, shoving him against it rather roughly. That, paired with the bite of Cal’s lower lip, was enough to send a shiver through Cal, who was surprised by the older’s actions. Even though he really liked it when Ashton got rough with him. 

Pulling away roughly, Ashton was smiling wide. “Well, looks like the wall can handle us.” He said as he kissed the corner of his mouth, making his way slowly along his jaw, stopping just below his ear. Ash’s teeth tugged softly on Calum’s earlobe before nuzzling beneath it with his nose, his fingers sliding down to grip his waist with his fingers rather tightly. Cal’s breathing was uneven and he wasn’t going to protest this change of events, even with the realtor just above them. 

All at once, Ashton released Calum and stepped back, his hand smoothing his own hair back into place as the younger boy stood there in abject shock, but also with a small smile on his lips. Taking Cal’s hand and leading him back up the stairs from which they came, they were met with the realtor, who was looking for them, clearly since they were missing in action. Ashton laced his fingers with Cal’s, gave him one last glance and winked.

"We’ll take it.”


End file.
